One Chance To Make A Change
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Its been 20 years since Megan was involved with Tommy after his infidelity. Will she allow herself to let old feelings resurface or will there work relationship remain professional?
1. Not Now

**Hello Guys, I'm back and with a new found love interest! I still heart Peter and Megan forever, but sometimes you have to move on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this beautifully made story. **

Sitting in her office, Megan's mind race repeatedly at the events that had unfolded. She had been shot at twice, threatened, and even scolded throughout this entire case. She was glad that things had finally settled down and that she could put this case behind her. Finishing up the paperwork on both victims, Megan began to pack up her brief case for the night. She was almost done, when a knock echoed throughout her office. Her eyes met his and she was sure this greeting wasn't going to be pleasant.

Megan was pissed at Tommy. He had set her up, not like she hadn't enjoyed it, but he had set her up none the less. She couldn't believe he didn't have the balls to just be upfront and honest with her. As her eyes boar into him, she remained quiet, waiting for him to announce his presence. His stroll had 'I apologize' written all over it, but Megan refused to see otherwise. She liked making him squirm, like she had stated earlier, 'She could handle all man.'

Finally Tommy decided to open his mouth and speak. He was nervous that she would throw him out, but he took comfort in her silence. Looking down at the floor as he made his way further into her office, Tommy parted his lips and stated he was sorry.

"Megan I'm so sorry about the other night," Tommy stated apologetically.

Megan leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips. "For what?"

Tommy looked toward her, "For the other night…hell for twenty years ago. You deserved better."

Megan could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. It was a sign of weakness to let a man see you cry and this one in particular wasn't going to break her. Deciding to keep up the silent treatment, Megan rolled her eyes and started typing away on her computer.

Tommy couldn't believe this. He had just told the woman he was falling in love with again, that he was sorry and she was ignoring him. _Same old Megan_, Tommy thought to himself. He knew this game all too well and he also knew Megan was a high roller. She demanded a lot and he had fallen short once, he refused to make the same mistake twice.

Moving closer to her desk, Tommy leaned forward, "What do you want from me Megan? How do I fix this?"

Megan took her eyes off the screen momentarily, before returning her gaze back to the screen. She truly had nothing to say to him and she wanted him out of her office. All of a sudden, the silence was broken.

"What do you want from me!" Tommy all but yelled.

Furrowing her brows, Megan decided she would finally give him an answer. "Nothing," was all she answered.

Tommy spun around as his hands landed on his head in confusion. This woman was a brick wall and he was beating the hell out of it, only to not get an end result. If she was gonna play hard ball, Tommy wasn't going down without a fight.

"Is this what we are going to do now?" Tommy asked approaching the desk again.

Megan sighed, "Tommy you did this, I didn't do anything. You haven't changed and you showed me that last night."

"Yes I have. If I tried a little too hard last night, it was because I knew you wouldn't give me a chance to prove myself again."

_He was surely right about that_, Megan thought. He couldn't prove anything to her, not twenty years after their break up because of his infidelity. He knew what she had gone through with Todd and for him to do the same, she was pissed about it. Feeling as though she had been failed twice in life by two men she loved, Megan didn't see any reason of trying to open up wounds that had already healed.

Standing, Megan grabbed her briefcase and shut off her monitor. "Go home Tommy."

As Megan reached the edge of the counter, her body was halted by Tommy's strong embrace around her triceps. This is what she was trying to avoid. She didn't want to do this with him; not here, not ever.

"Tommy, let go of me," Megan said through clenched teeth.

Shaking his head, he pulled her towards him. "You don't have to admit it, but I know you still care for me the way I care for you. You are just stubborn and won't allow yourself to open up to me."

Megan laughed sadistically. "I did that once before and you see where it got me." Megan managed to yank her arm from his embrace and she headed for the door again only to feel his hand grab her wrist and pull her towards him again.

"You never want to give anyone a second chance. We've both changed; let's see how this plays out," Tommy asked. "What do you have to lose?"

Megan scoffed, "A good nights' rest if you keep me here any longer."

It was Tommy's turn to scoff. She always had a knack for words. "Well then, I won't let you lose a drop it anymore," he replied before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. He could feel her squirming and squealing in protest, but he ignored her and pressed her tighter into his body. Soon he felt all the fight leave Megan's body. He then released her and looked into her eyes. He couldn't read her; he was lost on her.

Whack!

Megan couldn't believe what had just happened. All she saw was Tommy holding his cheek and her hand burning from the contact. She couldn't speak; what would she say? All she could do was run out of her office and away from Tommy.

**What happens next? Is Tommy over-stepping his boundaries? All new, next! Please review and thanks in advance. **


	2. Some Things are just Better Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Hope you guys are enjoying and thanks for reading. **

Morning had come way too early for Megan. She was drained from the last case and her mind wouldn't forget the events of almost losing her daughter. As the sunrays burst through Megan's window, she rolled over to shield her eyes only to roll back over because of the buzzing of her cell phone. Retrieving her phone, Megan saw she had 10 missed calls and 4 text messages all from one person. _Thank God for the new 'Do Not Disturb' button_ that was on her IPhone she thought, but it still didn't block her from seeing Tommy's cries for affection. Unlocking her phone, Megan opened the texts and began reading. Her eyes rolled again at Tommy's play on words about how much this would mean to him if they were back together. The last text made Megan scoff. "I need you more than you'll ever know" made Megan want to slap him again. He truly a piece of work and she wasn't about to give him any leeway after his little stunt last night. She placed her phone back on the night stand and began getting ready for her day. Soon enough she would see the man who had once held her heart in his hands, but now, he was nothing but an old memory to her.

* * *

Tommy had been at the precinct since six am and he had been on pins and needles since he'd walked in. He needed to talk to her, but he knew that wasn't going to happen anymore. How could he have allowed himself to just kiss her like that? It wasn't like she had actually welcomed him back with open arms. His right hand balled into a fist, he placed it in front of his mouth and blew out air. After twenty years, he still hadn't learned how to act with Megan. Twenty years, he could have been so much more to her then than he was now.

Footsteps broke his train of thought as his eyes darted in the direction of the steps. His partner was back and from the look on his face, they had another case to solve.

"What you got, Adam?" Tommy asked from his desk.

"Not sure. Something about a cold case that may be linked to one of our new cases," Adam told his partner. Looking up, Adam could tell Tommy was off his game. He didn't need to ask why. Since Adam had met Megan Hunt, he knew something had happened between the ME and his partner, but he wasn't entirely sure as to what. It definitely had to be relationship wise from the way Tommy and Megan interacted, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Tommy looked over at his partner's desk, "What is the cold file on?"

Just as Adam was about to speak, Megan walked in answering Tommy's question. "A woman and her baby were murdered and it was mafia related. No one ever figured out who was behind it, but the dead man on my table is her son…a son she never knew existed."

There she was in the flesh. Tommy's mouth became dry and his hands sweaty. He didn't want his partner knowing about last night so he kept his cool, but inside, he was dying. Though he wanted to have a word with her, he knew a crowded precinct and Megan's high strung temper; this wasn't the place to have such a discussion.

He felt her eyes on him and he couldn't pull his eyes from hers. He wanted to know so bad what she was thinking but he couldn't read her, not like he used to. He wanted so bad to take her into and interrogation room and fight it out, but there was a case that needed to be solved and that was his main concern. Grabbing his jacket from his chair, he motioned for the team to follow as they left to go solve the case.

* * *

Back at the lab, Ethan and Curtis were running test for Megan until she returned from the precinct. They weren't exactly sure as to what had happened with Megan, but she was biting people's heads off this morning. She had come in, demanding orders, and cutting every person off that decided to utter a word to her. Yeah, she was definitely on a war path and they wanted no part of it. The clicking of heels instantly told them who was coming toward them. They never looked up and continued running test until a demand resounded in the room.

"What have you got?" Megan asked a little more calm than this morning.

She wasn't happy working with Tommy today or anymore for that matter, but she knew her job was bigger than their little 'moment' and so she tried to remain objective. The only problem with her objective side was that she was still surrounded by him in all aspects of her working life. If she was being honest with herself, she had felt something the first case with him, but her head reminded her why they were no longer together.

Curtis spoke first, "He had high levels of cocaine in his system and an allergic reaction to peanut butter. He was being treated for the allergy, so I'm guessing he never knew he was allergic. I found high amounts of steroids like he was training for a marathon in his blood system, and I'm sure he was fatigued."

Megan nodded then turned to Ethan.

Jumping hesitantly, Ethan spoke, "He umm umm, we also think he was poisoned. He had swollen glands but that could be from the allergic reaction and his esophagus was burned."

Nodding again, Megan turned to the detectives and told them to follow her. She entered the lab and set up preparation of the examination of the body. She examined the body and recorded her finding as well as took pictures of the body to help narrow down any unanswered questions that she or the detectives had. After going over the body, everyone sat down in Megan's office and began brainstorming how the cold case and the body on the slab were interrelated after a 10 year time difference.

"What mafia do we think is involved?" Tommy asked.

"How do they know this young man was related to the deceased?" Adam questioned.

Megan paced her office, trying to understand the case as well. The evidence of gang tattoos could help, but where did the mafia come in? She walked back over to her desk and opened the cold case file that the police had pulled and began reading it. She connected how the deceased woman, Claudia Chavez, was the daughter of a mobster that was killed before she was eighteen. Her unborn child's father was unknown and she had been three months pregnant with the unborn fetus.

"Guys, the last name Chavez is a mobster name and I now know this is how she's linked to our victim." Megan informed the detectives.

Tommy and Adam raced to her size, looking at the file in her hand as she read the evidence to them. Finally they had a link in the case for the cold case victim.

"So Danny Chavez is in trouble with someone or his own family is after him. The question is, are we sure that he is Claudia's son?" Adam asked.

Megan smirked, "Only one way to find out."

* * *

That evening, Megan had finished running a DNA analysis on both the Claudia and Danny and there had been a match. She was glad that they had made the connection, but she was still curious as to why he hadn't been united with his mother. Someone had kept him away from her all these years. Megan's thoughts were broken when Tommy called out for her.

"Megan, you ok?"

"Fine, just letting my mind wonder." Megan replied smoothly.

Tommy eyed her skeptically. "What about?"

It was Megan's turn to look suspicious, "Nothing worth sharing. Why do you care?"

Before Tommy could respond, Adam interrupted them and told them that he was getting ready to head out. Tommy waved goodbye and Megan wished him a good night.

Heading back into the lab, she noticed the faint footsteps behind her and she rolled her eyes. What in the world make her think he was going to let her off that easily? She continued on, ignoring that his footsteps were growing with every step. She kept her back to him even after hearing him make himself comfortable in her lab. Finally, she was tired of the silence.

"You may go now," Megan told him.

Tommy smirked and then chuckled, "You always were a hard egg to crack? You always did give people a run for their money…can I ask you why you are so damn hard to get along with?"

Megan raised a brow but remained quiet. She wanted to see how far he was gonna go with this. As far as she was concerned, she didn't see any reason why he didn't deserve the silent treatment and the distance she was giving him.

"So now we are back to the silent game? Megan you are a piece of work, no wonder you're so damn lonely," Tommy spewed. Tommy knew he had gotten a rise out of her then.

Megan could feel her blood began to boil. He had just hit below the belt and it wasn't like she hadn't been asking for it. Sooner or later he was going to really tell her how he felt; she just wasn't expecting it to be this soon. How dare he call her out like that? He had some nerve she thought.

"Maybe I'm so damn lonely because there are no good men out there. Maybe it's because I don't have time for stupidity or game playing or maybe it's because my heart is still broken and I refuse to repair it for another man or the same man for that matter tear it apart again!" Megan all but screamed.

She was heated and he wasn't making the situation any better. Her mind was racing and the last thing she wanted to focus on was their messed up relationship. Putting down the scalpel, Megan removed her coverings, and yanked off her gloves. Tommy had really done it this time she thought. There was no way in hell he could get her back after that statement. She was fed up with him and him coming back to Philly to live. Megan wished he would just leave and go back to New York, but that was wishful thinking. Storming out of the lab, she didn't care if he was following her; she was going to get as far away from him as possible. She couldn't stand to be in the same building as him let alone the same room. Yes, he had truly pissed her off to no end and now that she knew exactly how he felt, she could keep her distance and remain the lonely cold-hearted bitch he probably saw her as. Grabbing her purse and medical briefcase, she could see him still standing in the lab, leaning against one of the slabs. She could see him staring directly at her, but she never looked at him. Her eyes were trained on the elevator and that's where they stayed. If she got out of there quick enough, she wouldn't have to undergo his scrutiny any longer or at least not for another twelve hours.

Finally arriving home, Megan kicked off her Jimmy Choo's and laid her purse and briefcase in her arm chair. She maneuvered her way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. It wasn't until after she had taken her first sip of water that she noticed some things had been moved around in her apartment. Trying her best not to freak out, Megan grabbed a glove from her briefcase and walked over to the living room area. There she found a magazine on the floor and a drop of blood on her end table. She hated herself for doing this, but she had to. She couldn't conduct this investigation and he was the only one that could do it. She didn't trust him partner and she didn't want anyone else to know about this. Picking up her cell, Megan dialed the infamous number and waited for the dial tone.

"Yes, Megan?"

"I need you to come over, now."

**So who's been in Megan's apartment and why is there blood? Will Tommy come? Please review and stay tuned. **


	3. Danger's right around the Corner

**Disclaimer: I own the story, none of the characters. Hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. **

There she sat; Staring into her living room from the kitchen, Megan couldn't figure out for the life of her who's blood that could be on her coffee table. Lacey hadn't been over in weeks and she surely hadn't cut herself and forgot about it. The blood also looked fresh, indicating to Megan that whoever it was has done it within the last two hours.

A sudden knock on the door made Megan jump. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that it had to be Tommy. She had called in just over fifteen minutes ago. Slowly getting up from her barstool, Megan made her way to the door and looked through the peep hole. She blew out a sigh of relief when she saw Tommy's face. Opening the door, Megan smiled at him only to realize he wasn't alone.

* * *

Friday morning had come and gone and Kate was starting to worry about Megan. She hadn't come in, she hadn't called, and no one had heard from her. Not to mention Tommy was also missing in action. Kate's gut told her something was up, but she knew Megan would hate if she overreacted for nothing. Deciding to let it go, Kate sat down and began preparing her public speak about her opening running for a political seat. Fifteen minutes in and her mind still couldn't stop wondering about Megan and her absence. Finally giving in to her worried mind, Kate called the precinct and asked to speak to Adam.

"Adam, is Tommy there?" Kate asked a little worried.

Adam was glad someone else was asking about Tommy besides him. "No, he hasn't been here all morning. I can't get in touch with him and no one has heard from him."

Kate's mind began to run. "Megan isn't here either. She hasn't called and I can't get in touch with her either…something is up."

Adam ran his hand down his face; where in the hell could Tommy and Megan be? Certainly they weren't devouring each other and letting everyone else worry about their safety. Clearly there was something definitely between them, but Adam wasn't sure if it had started up again. It wasn't like Tommy had given him all the detail of their previous relationship, but Adam wasn't an idiot either.

"Kate, I think they may be in trouble. I'm going to send a team to both their houses and will call you back when I hear something."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." Kate replied before hanging up. She definitely couldn't pick up her speech now, not without knowing that Megan's safety was at jeopardy.

* * *

"You guys really thought you had me didn't you? Thought you were going to nail me on Russo's shanking in prison?" Michael Avery asked angrily.

Megan and Tommy both sat facing one another with tape over their mouths and their bodies strapped to wooden chairs. They both looked at one another as Avery talked and spewed accusations at them.

Megan couldn't help but feel relieved that Tommy was by her side, but on the other hand, she wasn't sure exactly what Avery had up his sleeve. For all she knew, he was going to kill them at point blank range or torture the hell out of them. She would rather go instantly, but what would be the fun in that? As her eyes traveled from Avery to Tommy, she felt her heart swell. He had hurt her years ago, but since he had returned, he had done nothing but try and win her over. Maybe if she had of agreed to go out with him, they wouldn't be here. She only hoped Tommy would forgive her for her rudeness towards him since he had arrived in Philly.

Tommy's eyes stayed trained on Megan. He watched her reaction and tried his best to understand her emotions. Even in a situation like this, Tommy still found himself very attracted to Megan and it would be a shame for her not to find out. He wanted her to know that he truly was a change man and he would do anything for her. All of a sudden, a scream jerked Tommy from his thoughts. His worst nightmares at sat in and he was seeing this with his own eyes.

"Please don't," Megan screamed; tears running down her face. "Please don't hurt me."

"Shut up," Avery yelled. He took the knife in his hand and ran it across her jawline, his eyes fixed on Tommy. "So this bitch does mean something to you Detective. Yeah, I noticed you tensed when I touched her."

Avery laughed, "This your girlfriend? This your main squeeze…not for long." Avery grabbed Megan's chair and slid it away from Tommy's reach. He sat on top of her and began kissing her roughly as he towed with her. The knife directly planted by her carotid artery; if Megan shifted just right, She knew she was a goner. Smiling into the kiss, Avery bit her and laughed sardonically. He stood up and turned to Tommy to watch his reaction. Enjoying the torture that the detective was enduring, Avery slapped Megan then pushed her chair over.

Tommy couldn't control his rage. He wanted Avery dead. He was hurting Megan and he couldn't take it. Avery hurting him was fine, but not him hurting and torturing Megan. He would rather suffer for her than watch her suffer, but Avery knew that all too well. _What more could he do to her,_ Tommy asked himself. As soon as the thought surfaced in his mind, he wanted it to disappear. There were more things that Avery could do to Megan that Tommy prayed to God he wouldn't. He didn't have the strength to endure anymore torture inflicted on Megan.

* * *

Five hours had passed since Adam had talked with Kate. He had no leads, no evidence, and no witnesses. He was at a dead end and he wasn't sure if he could save them. Pacing back and forth in the precinct, Adam noticed a female voice. His head turned slowly and his eye's met Kate Murphys.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I still don't have anything."

Kate sighed, "I might. Megan and Tommy figured out who the real killer was. It was Danny's trainer, Avery. Michael Avery killed both Dani and Russo."

Adam ran a hand down his face twice that day then turned and punched his desk. How had he not made the connection? He had to figure out everything about this Avery guy and he needed help.

"Detective, we found blood at Dr. Hunt's condo. Its fresh but I'm not sure whose it is," stated a rookie cop.

Adam nodded. "Was there any more blood?"

"No sir just that little bit on the coffee table. Other than that, the apartment was immaculate."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "I'll run this back to the lab and have Ethan and Curtis examine it for us."

Adam turned to her and nodded before responding, "Thanks for the lead Dr. Murphy; I'll call in a team to search his apartment and his job."

* * *

Unknown to Avery's knowledge, Megan's chair had broken. Right at the back of the chair where it hooked to the seat had come apart. Megan managed to wiggle the ropes down a little to loosen them on her body. Slow and steady she continued to wiggle without catching Avery's attention. She was almost free, she just needed Tommy to keep Avery occupied for a few more seconds. Finally she was free. Thanking God, Megan picked up a piece of the wood and ran straight toward Avery.

Turning in just the nick of time, Avery caught the end of the chair and shoved her backwards. Megan stumbled back and hit the ground. Quickly, she jumped back up and went for Avery again and this time she didn't miss. She hit him in the back of his legs, then the chest, and lastly the head. She hit him once more before running over to Tommy's side. She untied him just in time to see Avery regain his balance to stand.

"We got it," Adam yelled and gathered a few cops in a circle. "He owns several warehouses in the tri-state area and right now all are occupied except for three. Check them all, go!"

Adam began grabbing his gear before he called to update Kate. He wanted her in the loop in case they weren't at the warehouse. Maybe should could help pinpoint where they were with the blood sample they had collected from Megan's place.

"Heading out, will let you know what we find," Adam said, trying to be reassuring.

"Find them Adam, bring them home alive," Kate said with hope.

Adam nodded into his phone. "I'll try Kate." He ended the call and reached the SWAT team. They had to find them; they had to find them alive.

Tommy couldn't believe that Megan was the one who had taken the shot. She had saved him from being killed and he wanted to thank her for it. The sudden pain that rushed through his chest told him otherwise as he realized there was a bullet in his pectoral muscle. Megan had tried her best to stop the bleeding, but it just kept coming.

Grabbing Avery's cellphone, Megan was about to dial Kate's number when she heard the warehouse garage open and saw the SWAT team. Her mind flooded with relief as her eyes met their safety. Turning to Tommy, Megan's eyes flew open as she watched the SWAT team hover over him. What was happening to Tommy? She sank to the ground and grabbed his head. She saw the EMT's coming, but she couldn't let him go.

"Ma'am, we'll take it from here," one of the paramedics told her.

Megan finally let Tommy go so the EMT's could get him on the gurney. Her feet began to move with the gurney and she didn't stop to talk to anyone, not even Adam. Her mind was too focused on saving Tommy's life. Hopping in the ambulance, Megan tried to keep her mind away from the worst, but as she saw that Tommy was flat-lining, all of her doubts became real. She was going to lose the man she was slowly falling in love with.

**Is this the end for Tommy? Might be, depending on what next week's eppy brings! **** Reviews could change my mind as well. Lol Hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Taking Care of Business

**Disclaimer: My story but not my characters! Hope you guys enjoy and I apologize for the Hiatus. **

The room was ice cold; the monitor beeped above his head. Small voices filled the room every other minute from outside the door. Soreness crept into his bones as he began to regain consciousness. Struggling to open his eyes, he used his other senses to let him get a feel of where he was. The first thing he smelled was staleness…a hospital he thought quickly. Quickly his mind raced as to how he had gotten there, and then a strange but familiar smell crept into his nostrils. He knew that smell; she was here, but why? Finding that his voice was strong than his eyes, he called to her.  
"Megan," he said just above a whisper. "Megan" he called again.

Movement was made and he knew she was there. He felt her wrap her hands in his but she remained silent. Rubbing the top of her hand, Tommy knew she was crying. He didn't have to hear her whimper; the back of her hand was damp from wiping her tears.

"Please don't cry. I'm fine." Tommy told her softly.

Though he knew she wasn't listening, he was trying to stop himself from crying. She was here. That meant the world to him. Not only did it prove she still cared, it meant that he still help a special spot in her heart. Knowing her, Tommy knew she hadn't gone home at all. She didn't leave him the first time he had been stabbed in back from a heist he had been in in New York. She stuck by his side for the three days he was in the hospital and stuck by his side until he healed completely.

Clearing his throat, he tried opening his eyes again. This time they cooperated and opened wide and his orbs feel directly on the beautiful redhead. He smiled as he watched her expression. Megan was trying her best not to show her hurt and worry, but Tommy knew better. He knew behind her mask she had feelings and her emotions were showing through. Smiling at her again, Tommy lifted her hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hands softly, his silent thank you for sticking beside him. His eyes met hers and tears began to flow. Her walls were breaking and he loved it.

Tommy tried sitting up, but found it to be extremely difficult so he stayed put. Finding her eyes again, he smiled, "I'm fine. Everyone is fine; everything is fine so please stop crying."

Megan shook her head at him in disbelief and continued to let the tears fall. This was the second time she had almost lost him and this time was more surreal than the first. Not only had he been shot, but he had flat lined and it had taken them the entire ambulance ride to keep his heartbeat steady. Little did he know what all she had endured to be standing next to him right now. She hadn't left his side since they had brought him in. She had even offered scrubbing in to help with his surgery, but the head surgeon declined. Megan thoughts were broking when she heard Tommy speak.

"Megan, go home. I'm alright and I'm sure that stiff chair isn't comfortable."

Megan kindly shook her head no and gave him her best smile. She couldn't risk leaving him and God forbid something happen to him. Sweetly, Megan stepped a little closer to Tommy before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. She held his head for a minute as she kissed him then pulled away. As she retracted herself, Tommy caught the base of her neck with his right hand and pulled her down to his lips. Just as they were about to kiss, there was a knock at the door. Megan jumped back as her eyes went wide. She was about to do what she had told herself she would never do since Tommy had walked back into her life.

The doctor entered and smiled. "Hello Mr. Sullivan, I'm Dr. Cassidy. I preformed your emergency surgery and removed the two bullets in your chest. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Sore Doc. How long am I going to be here?" Tommy asked a little agitated.

Dr. Cassidy chuckled. He dealt with cops like Tommy all the time. "I want to monitor you for at least two more days before I release you. Once I release you, you will need someone to take care of you for a least a week. I want to make sure you recover completely before I put you back onto the streets."

Before Tommy could argue, Megan spoke. "I'll take full responsibility of taking care of him."

Dr. Cassidy nodded, "Good, someone with your expertise will be able to judge his progress a lot better than someone else."

"No. Megan I can't and I won't let you do that. I can monitor myself Doc." Tommy told them.

Megan ignored Tommy and spoke to Dr. Cassidy, "Where are the forms that I have to sign for the hospital to release him into my care?"

Dr. Cassidy was enjoying this. For two people who claimed they were partners, he could definitely tell something was going on between them. She hadn't been by his side for the last 24 hours for nothing. "Dr. Hunt, I'll gather those in a few and bring them back to you. As far as you detective, you must stay put." "I'll come check on you in a little while and answer any questions you may have."

Tommy nodded and watched the doctor leave. As soon as the door closed, Tommy's eyes were on Megan. "You are not taking care of me; I can take care of myself."

Megan raised an eyebrow as she went to sit down in her chair. "Tommy, you tried that once and you literally blew up my phone for help after two hours. Let me help."

"I'm a big boy, I have been shot before," Tommy reiterated.

Shaking her head, Megan knew he wasn't going to just go along with it. He was too stubborn like her to admit when he needed help. She would just have to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

The two days that Tommy was subjected to bed rest in the hospital, Megan had been there twelve times. He had kept count and every time he had told her to stop coming. She hadn't listened and he didn't know why he had expected her too. The day of his release, Tommy was up moving around. His gown in the back had started to hang open. Bending over to pick up his gum wrapper off the floor, Adam got a full blown picture of Tommy Sullivan's ass.

"Could you please lie back in the bed, no one wants to see your rusty behind," Adam said jokingly.

Followed by Adam were Curtis, Ethan, Kate, and Megan. They all lined into Tommy's room to see how the detective was holding up.

Tommy was so happy to see everyone. He hated being in the hospital by himself and with Megan hovering over him, it hadn't felt any better. He was glad to know that he was cared for and that today was the day he was leaving.

"Hey guys, you all here to see me off?" Tommy asked playfully.

Everyone kinda chuckled and shook their head. He was still the same Tommy, whether a bullet was in his chest or not. He couldn't let them know how bad he really was.

"Sure did. We just want you to know we are here for you," Kate told him sweetly.

A knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention as they saw the doctor appear. He stepped over to Tommy to sign his release forms before smiling at the group.

"Detective Sullivan, you're week of recuperation starts today. I am happy to announce your caregiver, but I think you already know," hinted Dr. Cassidy.

Tommy rolled his eyes and Megan smirked. He knew she would go behind his back for his health. He hated when she felt like he couldn't be a man and take care of himself. "Figured, she won't let me fight my own battles."

Dr. Cassidy chuckled, "My wife won't either, so I've just learned to keep quiet and nod my head."

Everyone in the room blushed or looked away from Megan. They all knew her and Tommy had had a thing, the only question now was would it resurface?

The doctor exited and everyone turned back to Tommy. Adam walked over and began helping Tommy out of the bed, while Megan and Kate grabbed Tommy's clothes for him. Everyone took a seat and waited for Tommy to get dressed. Once he was dressed, everyone walked out into the hall and waited as Tommy signed his last document to be released.

* * *

The drive home was quiet and relaxed. Both reveled in the silence of one another. Both wondering how this week would play out for each of them. On one hand, they did see it as a good thing to see what feelings would be brought about in this coming week, but it also made them hesitant on what had not been said. They definitely had a lot to talk about and Megan definitely needed to know if he had really changed.

**So what happens when Tommy stays with Megan for a week & then throw Lacey in the mix…who knows?! Let me know what you guys think by leaving me a review! Thanks! **


	5. The Truth

**Disclaimer: My story, but not my characters. Love me some SVU. **** Sorry for the late update...school just finished for me so I'm now able to write. ENJOY!**

The first few days, Megan acted as Tommy's caregiver. Making sure he was comfortable, fetching things for him, asking him how he felt, the whole nine yards. After the fourth day, Tommy couldn't keep up this nurse/patient façade. He wanted to have a serious conversation with Megan regarding their relationship and he was trying to do it in the nicest way possible. He was glad she had decided to go back to work, even if it was only for half a day so he could have time to think. She was hovering over him and he didn't really care for it. He knew he would have to talk to her and he decided tonight would be it.

Four thirty came way too fast for Megan. She had just finished the autopsy of her third victim when Kate entered the lab.

"Megan, its time to go," Kate informed her.

"Megan rolled her eyes, "I know. Let me finish with her and I'll be on my merry way."

Kate rolled her eyes and was about to walk out, but then turn back to Megan. "So how's the patient coming along?"

Megan rolled hers as well, "Well as soon as I'm done with her, I'll update you."

Kate chuckled sarcastically, "You know who I was referring to. Has he broken that hard ass shell of yours or are you still playing Nurse Betty?"

Looking up at her boss, Megan wanted to slap that smirk off of Kate's face. She hated that everyone knew about her past with Tommy and they loved bringing it up every time they got. Deciding against her better judgment, Megan remained silent to her boss's questions and began cleaning up. She watched as Kate walked out of the lab and scoffed at her. They all had some nerve.

* * *

Megan arrived home around five forty-five. Opening the front door, she heard no noise and assumed that Tommy was upstairs asleep. As she continued on through the house, she heard a shower. She figured Tommy was in there, but she knew he wasn't supposed to be. Megan went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Hearing the water shut off, Megan continued on in the kitchen making her a cup of coffee. Just as she was leaving out of the kitchen, her eyes fell on none other than Tommy Sullivan, half naked, standing in her living room.

"What the hell Tommy?" Megan questioned in a state of shock?

Tommy jumped and drew his gun not realizing that Megan had come home. "Megan, what the hell? I could've killed you."

Megan put down her cup and placed her hands on her hips, "Put the damn gun down and tell me why you are half naked in my living room."

Tommy blushed realizing his state of undress and rested his arms across his waist. He hadn't pictured a moment like this, but he was damn sure on the butt end of the joke. "I forgot my razor in my gym back so I came out to get it."

Megan smirked. _Sure he did_ she thought. Rolling her eyes, Megan grabbed her coffee cup and headed for her bedroom. The way her heart leaped in her throat make her want to kick herself. She was getting turned on by him and she hated it. Why did he have this type of control over her? _Maybe because it has been 10 years since you had someone satisfy you_, Megan thought aloud. She couldn't believe this...her old lover was not even fifty feet away, yet something in her head told her to keep her distance. Deciding that she too needed a shower, Megan began undressing and headed for her bathroom.

Tommy was dressing in her guest room when he realized that Megan hadn't taken her eyes off of his body the entire time she was talking to him. He smirked, thinking she still had some type of feeling for him. He needed to know where they stood if he wasn't going to be able to move on with his life. He needed to know how she felt about him, because it was obvious how he felt about her. Deciding that he would try and help out tonight, Tommy made his way into the kitchen and began searching through Megan's cabinets. He soon found some frozen chicken breast, mushrooms, green beans and a frozen pack of rolls. Tommy began working his magic in the kitchen when he heard her footsteps.

"What are you doing, Tommy?" Megan asked frustrated. She wanted him to rest, not move around and break his stitches.

Tommy looked up. "I'm cooking dinner, go relax, I got this."

Entering the kitchen, Megan took all of the food from Tommy's hand and told him to go and sit down. She would make dinner while he rested. She wished for once he would do as she told him.

"Megan, I've been resting all damn day, I want something to do. I'm not going to hurt myself by making us dinner."

Megan sighed. He was right, he wasn't going to hurt himself, but she also didn't want anything happening to him. It was bad enough she had volunteered herself to take care of him so he wouldn't have to be alone.

"Fine, can I atleast help you?"

Tommy smiled at her, "Sure, why don't you unthaw the chicken for me."

They worked silently in the kitchen with one another. They enjoyed the peaceful comfort of one another's presence. They moved about the kitchen, giving each other space and seldom laughing at jokes told mostly by Tommy. By the time dinner was done, both Tommy and Megan were having a ball. They were talking and laughing, even reminiscing of the good ol' days.

Tommy asked Megan to set the table, while he finished up with the smothered chicken. He cut everything off and began preparing their plates before he pulled out a bottle of wine to serve. Handing Megan her plate, he grabbed two of her wine glasses and began pouring. He tipped them off then handed them to her. He grabbed his plate and joined Megan at her dining table where they began to discuss work.

Tommy let Megan talk for a while about what he had been missing out on. The two cases that they were currently investigating were leading to one dead end after another. He could tell Megan had become frustrated with the cases and wanted to know who or what the killer was. Tommy could read her, he could tell that it was something she was holding back, but they were having such a good time. No pushing tonight, just great conversation.

"So do you miss me at work?" Tommy asked jokingly.

Megan smirked then blinked her eyes slowly, "Not really, Nick is doing a great job without you actually." Smiling inside as she watched Tommy's demeanor change a little. She chuckled to herself then smiled, "Nothing is the same. If you rest, you'll be back quicker."

Tommy cut his eyes at her; she definitely didn't go down without a fight. He figured he would let her win this round; he didn't need to prove a point, not at this moment. He watched Megan get up and grab their empty places before heading to the kitchen. He watched her attentively as she moved about in the kitchen, but it wasn't until she began loading the dishwasher that Tommy found inspirational courage. What was he going to lose? Rising slowly, he watched Megan as she continued rinsing off the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. The closer he got, the closer the scent of her hair rocked his nostrils, the sexier her curves became, and the more his confidence grew. He couldn't be complete off about her feelings toward him...could he?

As Tommy made his final step towards Megan, she turned around and ran dead into his chest. He smiled sweetly and caught her worried eyes. He knew she was wondering what exactly he was doing. How could she not, it was Megan Hunt.

"Tommy, wha-

"Sshh," Tommy said before wrapping an arm around her waist, pushing Megan against the sink, and slowly lowering his lips to hers.

Her mind spun with intensity. This was happening and she hadn't prepared herself for this. It felt good, it felt amazing. This was what she had longed for, but not here, not now...on her time. She wasn't ready, or was she? Why was she holding back? What made him make a move? Deciding the gibberish in her mind wasn't going to decrease, Megan's body reacted accordingly. Defense Mechanism kicked him and her hands flew to Tommy's chest. She extracted them quickly, forgetting about his stitches just mere seconds before. Her hands moved down to his stomach and turned her face away from his. Even though she didn't want to, she needed to.

Her eyes stuck to the ground, not meeting his gaze. "Why?"

Taking him off guard, Tommy surely wasn't looking for that particular question...that was a question he wasn't really ready to answer. "Excuse me?"

A tear rolled down her flushed cheek as she avoided his gaze once more and turned her face to the opposite side, "Why, Tommy? Why now?"

Tommy backed up a little, trying to search for some sign in her expression. The problem was, Megan wasn't giving any reaction. "You aren't ready for the answer Megan."

He couldn't be more right. She wasn't ready and she be damned if she would stand in her own kitchen and let him dictate what she was and wasn't ready for. The feelings she shared for him were just as strong as her hatred for how he made her feel at times. He was always trying to have one up on her or she just didn't like his honesty, either way, this night was over.

Stomping on the granite floor told Tommy, he had pissed her off. The question was in which way had he done so? Well tonight wasn't the night for a guessing game and after the long day he had of thinking of her and this moment, he wasn't putting head to pillow until she understood him and his feelings. Not making things any easier, Tommy stormed towards Megan's bedroom and pushed open the door. He saw her jump and grab for her shirt before she started screaming for him to leave. Ignoring her, Tommy closed her bedroom door and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Get the hell out, Sullivan," Megan screamed. She didn't want him near her right now. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable and frail...no; he would enjoy it too much. Wrapping her shirt around her body, Megan fumbled with the buttons as she watched Peter approach her slowly. "I swear to God, Tommy, this-

"I would never hurt you, that's first and foremost. Secondly, I want you to hear me and hear me good, I love you. I love you with everything in me. I will not let you go again and it will be a cold day in hell before I ever make the same mistake I made almost 20 years ago, do you hear me?" Tommy said in his strongest yet subtle tone ever. His hands fell to her face as his lips caressed that of the woman who had carried his heart in her hands.

**What in the world could Megan be thinking? Does she believe Tommy? Reviews please and I will be updating shortly. **


	6. Reality

**Author's note: Hope you all are enjoying the story. More juiciness to come. Also I will resume "Second Time Around" once this story is over. **

There he lay, on his back as the sun licked his tanned skin. The rays poured into his room as the sun brought out its beauty. He rolled onto his side and shielded his eyes from the rays as his other hand ran smoothly down the curvature of another body. His eyes fell on the beauty before him as his mind replayed all the events that had transpired last night. He couldn't be happier with himself for being firm and honest with her; for letting her know exactly how he had been feeling since he had arrived in Philly. His eyes took in the women lying next to him, sound asleep, so peaceful. He could stay like this for the rest of the day. Slowly lowering his lips towards her, he stopped abruptly.

"Back off Sullivan" Megan said without opening an eye, "I still have a bone to pick with you."

Tommy knew this moment wouldn't last long, how could it with a woman like Megan. He cracked a grin as if he was an innocent child who was about to get scolded. Throwing his hand back on her hip, he prepared himself for the ridiculing he was sure she was about to give.

Megan stayed quiet for a minute, and then she finally decided to open her eyes. A smile graced her face as her brown orbs met blue. For once in her life, she could actually say she was content with her life. He had done what she had secretly wished; he had finally broken down her walls and made her feel again. He had made her love again; made her love him again. Propping herself up on a pillow, Megan sighed and fiddled with the top button of her night shirt.

"Tommy, you have truly made me fall deeper in love with you. I can't think of anyone I would rather be with, but I'm also afraid of you hurting me again. It's not something I can easily dismiss because it did happen once before, but I am going to make damn sure it doesn't happen again."

Tommy nodded but remained quiet. He knew there was more, there was always more.

Megan sighed once again, "Now….we have to discuss Lacey. She's 15 and I know she can understand what's going on, but I want to be very careful around her. I don't want her feeling neglected and I want her to know you care for me as well as for her."

Tommy nodded again. He truly did like Lacey. He hadn't gotten to know her very well, but from what her mother had told him, she seemed like a well-mannered young lady with a good head on her shoulders.

She continued, "Work won't be all that difficult, but I still want us to be professional as possible. I don't want any slack from you on my job and vice versa. I want them to know we may be together but that doesn't change our work ethic."

Tommy nodded once more. The last thing he heard Megan ask was did he have anything to say. Tommy grinned and nodded. "Can I kiss you now?"

Megan laughed deeply; leave it to Tommy to be blunt. She smiled widely and told him yes.

They began to kiss one another as their hands scrambled to find flesh. Deepening the kiss, Tommy pushed Megan back onto the mattress as he climbed on top of her. His lips crazed her neck as they moved slowly down to her shoulder then to her chest. Tommy could hear Megan exhale softly as he made trails of kisses up and down the upper half of her body. Moving back to her lips, Tommy rolled them over, maneuvering Megan onto his lap. He watched as she sat up slowly and began to peel away her night shirt. His eyes glued to her body, Megan threw the gown onto the floor and massaged her breast as she threw her head back and moaned. Tommy began to throw underneath her as his heart began to race. 20 years and she still looked amazing. Nothing had changed except for their maturity and Tommy was sure Megan wouldn't leave him dissatisfied.

Gripping her hips firmly, Tommy jerked her forward, making her land on top of him. He ravished her lips as his hands roam her now exposed body. His boxers were becoming tighter and tighter by the minute and he needed them off now. Flipping them over once more, Tommy kissed down the center of Megan's chest toward her navel. He finally leaned up and removed his boxers as his lips attacked her stomach once more. As his lips went lower, Tommy could smell Megan's sex as it aroused him even more. Biting her stomach, making her jump, Tommy's index finger slid between Megan's slid and watched as her lips parted slightly. After feeling her wetness, Tommy kissed back up her body and attacked her neck once more. Pulling away, their eyes met and he could see the agony in her eyes and feel the eagerness in her body that told him, she was ready for him to make love to her.

"Yes, God yes," Megan whimpered aloud.

Slowly he entered her; both of them moaning as once filled the other. Years of not being intimate with anyone showed, but neither cared. It heightened their pleasure to know it was going to be like old times. They continued to kiss as they caught a rhythm.

Megan widened her legs as she let Tommy plunge deeper into her core. She needed this; wanted this in every way. Her body hadn't been please like this in over 10 years and to have a man, who truly meant something was all she could ask for. With ever plunge, she pushed. With every scratch; she fought back. She wanted the aggression, the feel of another person fighting the pure ecstasy both had built inside.

Tommy moved inside her, making sure he hit every possible spot. He wanted her to feel him, need him, want him. He needed to know he made her feel. If he didn't, he wasn't hers. With every moan, he matched with a grunt. He couldn't really remember how good Megan was as a lover, but damn she was amazing now. Meeting his thrusts and fighting back turned him on tremendously.

"I missed this," Tommy thrusted, "I missed you."

Megan found Tommy's eyes and smiled. She had missed him. She often thought about him, how they use to make love to one another without a care in the world. She missed him challenging her, but that was back now. He could do no wrong in Megan's eyes, until he did. They were past that now; she wanted him to know that she had forgiven him. Kissing him slowly, Megan met her lover's thrusts and bit his bottom lip as he pulled her closer to her climax. It wasn't until the click of a lock caught Megan's ear that she realized her daughter was home.

"Shit!" Megan whispered as she pushed Tommy off of her. How could she forget that Todd had arranged to drop Lacey off because of his business trip he was leaving on. Dammit, she couldn't let her daughter catch her lip this, not twice.

Tommy looked unnerved. Why has she pushed him away like that? "What is it? What did I do?"

Megan ignored him as she slid off the bed and began to throw on her night clothes. She turned once she was fully dressed only to be interrupted by her daughters longing voice.

"Mom?" Lacey called, wondering had her mother forgotten about her.

Tommy realized what was going on and began to dress as well. He surely hadn't expected to hear Lacey's voice. Not that it bothered him, but he had a boner he really wanted to take care of. Tommy watched as Megan instructed him to stay in the room as she opened his door and exited.

Megan smiled, "Hi honey, I was just checking on Tommy. Did you have fun with your dad?"

Lacey smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek, "We had fun, but he is gone to DC. Sometimes I wonder does he even want me around anymore."

Megan hugged Lacey and kissed her forehead. She guided her daughter to the kitchen where she began to make her breakfast. She needed to get her mind off of what had just transpired and Lacey was just the distraction she needed.

Ten minutes passed before Tommy exited his room and greeted the girls on the couch. He wanted them to have some time alone but he also needed to make himself presentable. He liked the feeling that embraced the townhouse. He felt like this is what he really had wanted in life, instead of being alone and always receiving short surprises.

"Join us Tommy," Lacey spoke, interrupting Tommy's train of thought.

He gladly took the offer, sitting on the opposite side of Lacey, away from Megan. Tommy knew his place at this point; he was to just be Megan's partner. They were to move at her pace and he was to remain silent until say so. Ball was in her court and her having a child made it all the more challenging. He would comply though, for her love weighed more than his pride and he was willing to lay that on the line for her.

**What's next for the dynamic duo? Keep reading & you'll see! **** Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
